This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This protocol involves treatment of adults with seasonal depression with light therapy. Patients with seasonal depression tend to have recurrent mood problems as well as weight gain/decreased activity in late fall/winter months.The purpose of this study is to assess if (1) mood symptom response to first hour light treatment predicts response at 6 weeks;&(2) if metabolic parameters (weight, % body fat, blood pressure) improve after 6 weeks of treatment, and to see if metabolic changes are associated with changes in mood or if they occur independently of mood improvement. (Recruitment for this study will be seasonal - we will only be conducting the protocol fall through the spring)